


火

by VinegarT



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinegarT/pseuds/VinegarT
Summary: 黄仁俊觉得自己身处大火，却无处可逃。





	火

01.

首尔的天气忽冷忽热。

上午的机场返图都穿上了薄线衣，下午就有敬业的女爱豆露腿上班。

黄仁俊染回了黑发，烈日照在头顶，额头瞬间积起一层密密麻麻的汗。cody姐姐抓了一大叠纸巾过来，招呼小朋友擦脸上的水痕，还要唠叨，用压的，别花了妆。

但花不花妆也不重要。

钟辰乐凑到黄仁俊身边用中文说：“这么热的天，妆会一直补到上台前。”

黄仁俊认可地点了点头，耸肩：“没法啊，太热了。”

李帝努就站在他俩面前，脸上惯是以往放空时面无表情的样子，显得冷峻又不好招惹。他中文听力有限，但还是听懂了热这个字。

钟辰乐又对着李帝努挺下巴，用韩语问：“是不是超级热啊？”

“你小子又说平语。”李帝努一把抓过钟辰乐，手臂绕过他的肩膀，把他紧紧箍在胳肢窝下。脸一下子柔和了，笑眼眯眯，像粉丝常形容的金毛犬那样温顺又忠良。

黄仁俊跟着乐了下，兴致不高，嘴角尴尬地挂在圆润的脸上，眼底却毫无笑意。

首尔的天气忽冷忽热。

李帝努想。

像黄仁俊的心情，阴晴不定。

02.

李帝努一直不是个很擅长关心的人。

或者说在关心这件事上，他有着有限的能力。比如，当罗渽民黏黏糊糊地坐在黄仁俊身边，嘟着嘴，挤着声线娇腻腻地问“仁俊你怎么啦”的时候，他很想一把拽开自己的发小，并把这个角色换成自己。

但又做不到。

所以只能目睹，黄仁俊圆溜溜又黑乎乎的脑袋，随着轻微晃动翘起的几根没被发胶沾染过的发丝，勾在椅背粗糙的靠巾上，再堪堪落回原位。他似乎在笑，声音模糊地从前座传来，又幻觉般压缩进空气里。

保姆车驶进了隧道，头顶的橘黄照明灯，被时速拉成一条连贯的线，几经波折，又映到了车窗上。

李帝努偏头去看，车窗外的景象逐渐转暗，黄仁俊的侧脸也在明暗交错中慢慢清晰。

他们的视线，在车玻璃上对上。

又仿佛暗自较着劲儿，谁都不肯先移开，甚至眼睛都不眨。像在后台常玩的无聊游戏的一种。

经纪人打算交代一些事，点了黄仁俊和钟辰乐的名字。黄仁俊把头转向经纪人，乖乖地叫了声哥，以示在听。

赢了。却像输了。

李帝努觉得没有意思，抬手抠了抠自己的人中。便没注意到黄仁俊透过车窗看到了这个小动作，瞳孔骤然收缩又放开，警戒如一只受到威胁的猫。

03.

不怪黄仁俊警戒。

一进宿舍就手脚麻利地冲进洗手间洗澡，也没了时间充裕情况下的闲情逸致，只想赶紧卸完妆，再用热水冲掉蒸腾了整个白天的燥汗。

等擦着头发进了房间，李帝努正坐在他的床上，翻他放在床头的杂志，腿交叠着，头发随意拨开，露出了饱满的额头。下班后还不忘恪守爱豆本职，来个摄像师就能拍出一组让粉丝嚎叫的海报出来。

黄仁俊懊恼，忘了宿舍不止一个洗手间，也忘了东北人对洗澡的仪式感注定他提不起多快的速度。

才没防住这只狼，让他轻易溜进了自己的房间。

毛巾被搭在肩上，黄仁俊拉开房门，恭恭敬敬地用敬语请他出去。

李帝努扣上杂志，并放回了原位，整个人换了个姿势，改坐在床边翘起二郎腿，撑着半张脸看他。

“仁俊尼，今天心情不好？”

用的是他儿时音译的“in”音，而非出道后依照中文习惯对照出来的生硬发音。

语气也怪怪的，不像关心，像调情。好像他答什么，都能把话题最终引到他正坐着的那件家具上。

没必要跟自己过不去，黄仁俊老老实实地说他累了。态度诚恳，语气真诚。

李帝努站起来，走向他，在黄仁俊以为他终于能送走这尊大佛时，大佛干净利落地关上门并落了锁。

黄仁俊的侥幸落空，连带着表情都明显地沮丧下来。

看得李帝努陡然起了火。

更别说二十出头的小伙，再假装镇定，也有个嘴比脑快的暴躁脾气。黄仁俊没了刚开始的小心翼翼，只想自己先舒坦了再说。

“呀！李帝努你有没有意思？！”

李帝努乖乖说没有意思。用的中文，也不晓得探触到了这门博大精深的语言背后的那一层。

只晓得黄仁俊给了他好一个光明正大的理由，无理取闹，乃至为所欲为。

04.

被摁进那张一米二的下铺床时，黄仁俊突然有了认命的念头。

他连反抗都懒得做。由着李帝努脱光他的下半身，凉飕飕地晾在空气里，不一会儿就竖起了汗毛。

黄仁俊把手抬起来，盖住了眼睛。李帝努去解他系扣式的睡衣，尽量拉开，露出两颗浅褐色的乳首。战栗着，只需李帝努稍稍一吹，就能结出熟透的果实。他燥热手掌的所到之处，皆燃起了火星，却缺一把充足的氧。

烧起漫天烈焰。

他们的情事总是沉默居多。

李帝努是个不太会在床上说话的人，即使说，也都是些无关紧要的提问。而黄仁俊整个人红扑扑地陷进床铺里，精瘦的身板随他的力道和节奏上下颠簸，哪还生得出旁心去回答他。

他们开始得莫名其妙，就注定未来的每一次，都找不到合适的时机让隐秘光明正大。

但总归来说还是有进步的。

屁股后边被塞了根指头的黄仁俊想。第一次真是太惨了，在他们还是室友的时候，李帝努终于不满足只在寂静深夜作乱的手指姑娘，非要摁着黄仁俊做完全套。

黄仁俊一下子慌了神，本来同龄人用手自慰就已经超出了他所能接受的范围，更别说这次是要彻底被吃干抹净。他扯过被子往身上裹，奈何体弱，轻而易举就被李帝努剥开了，比剥块糖还容易。

他突然想哭，学电视剧里娇滴滴的女生求得怜悯，又想起李东赫在私下神神秘秘给过他的那个硬盘。越哭越激发兽性，吓得黄仁俊梗了声呜咽在喉间，模糊得像雨天里孤零零的小奶猫。

那时经验不够，不足以支撑黄仁俊推断出，他的一切都长在李帝努的兽性里。所以在李帝努越暗抑的眼神下，几乎绝望地生出在劫难逃的感觉。

他是被摁着腰，强行做的扩张。疼，疼得身体从下半部分劈开，可一点声音都不敢喊。更别说他都没测试过宿舍的隔音效果，只做贼心虚，怕被成员窥探到这方禁忌。

李帝努毫不留情地挤进他的身体，他怕在他的上身留下明显痕迹，最后着落在他挺翘的屁股上狠狠捏了一把。

自作孽不可活。黄仁俊没听过平常文质彬彬的李帝努，如此性感又粗鲁地骂脏话，连带着体内的性器都跟着心脏猛地跳动了一下。

黄仁俊不敢往他肩头咬，即使他早就疼出了冷汗，便想拽过枕头塞进嘴里。李帝努识破了他的意图，换了自己的手指伸进他的嘴里，被猛地咬了一口，破了层皮，也流了点血。

李帝努嘶了一声，笑他真不愧是合格的爱豆。

他听不懂，这是在夸奖他，还是在嘲讽他。但平常过人的反应力总是够用的，黄仁俊勾起一边唇角嘁笑出声，想学谍战片里的邪魅，却在月色里衬出十分妖冶。

他无所谓地问：“你说，如果有私生在宿舍里安了摄像头怎么办？”

口气平淡，出口的词句却如淬了毒的利刃。

李帝努突然发了狠地操他，又俯身压在他耳边说：“那我们都完了。”

黄仁俊浑身一凛，伸手抱住他。

那是很糟糕的第一次。

黄仁俊毫无快感，而李帝努也说他被箍得疼。两个人在第二天的练习里都神色恹恹，那会儿李马克还在，足够体贴，想他们俩可能是觉浅，被楼底下发情的野猫吵得睡不着。

黄仁俊少在成员们聚在一起的场合露出负面情绪，但那天，不晓得是哀悼自己无用的清白，还是恨李帝努的霸道又无礼。冷哼出声，又很快一笔带过。

成员们觉得好笑，就嘻嘻闹闹地揭了过去。

只在李帝努心上留过痕迹。

学霸毕竟是学霸，努力从理论补起，并积极付诸实践，体验一次比一次好，却变成了现在这副剪不断理还乱的现状。

黄仁俊被撩起情欲，便有些抑不住呻吟。李帝努直起身俯视他，把他的手拨开，当着他的面叼着套并缓缓撕开。

这等调情没有意思。黄仁俊眼睛前迷蒙一片，聚不上焦，只看得到一个肌肉壮硕却不可怕的身躯正在做什么事。黄仁俊凭经验听出来是在带套，又臊红了脸，哪得是多少经验才能听出来啊......

李帝努进来得用力又缓慢，把他堵在喉咙的情动，一点点挤出来。黄仁俊侧过脸，脖颈那根骨头从皮肤里凸出来，留下一片瑰丽的阴影。李帝努去舔，却不敢留下印子，直把那汗津津的脖子舔得湿漉漉的。真跟狗舔骨头似的。

骨头本头，抬手推他的脑袋，被他灵巧地躲开并精准地落在他的唇上，辗转反侧地亲吻起来。黄仁俊的手落在半空，顿了会儿，伸进了他浅金色的发丝里。被漂得厉害了，硬得像塑料假发。小腿被吊得有些酸，李帝努一亲吻就会减缓身下动作的习惯还是没改，黄仁俊干脆放下腿顺着他的腿背一路滑到了床单上。

敏感点被狠狠地撞了一下。黄仁俊乌黑的发丝被汗连结成一绺一绺的，清澈的瞳孔被染上了红，却也纯洁得厉害。汗珠顺着身体抖动，洒在了枕头上。

“你说，你的饭看到你现在的样子会说什么？”

“闭嘴......”

“你说他们看到你躺在另一个男人身下，会怎么想？”

黄仁俊轻轻地呜咽了一声，眼睛扑闪扑闪地望进他眼底。

李帝努把流海掀在了脑后，又抬手捂他的眼，身下蛮横地冲撞起来，把黄仁俊的吟哦撞得间断。

是火星遇见了氧。

黄仁俊觉得自己要烧尽在这把火里了，视觉的缺失，使他对下半身传来的快感以平常几乎猛烈两倍的程度传达到身体的每个角落。

他想发泄，却被李帝努抓住了出口。

他毫无用处地去推，却被李帝努用另一只空闲的手十指交扣。

他张着口，却呐喊不出声，只能被迫承受。

05.

黄仁俊觉得自己身处大火，却无处可逃。

06.

而李帝努如潮水扑来。

07.

高潮后的劲头太大，黄仁俊晕晕乎乎地陷进被子里。李帝努侧躺在他身边，熟练地把避孕套打了个结，然后扔在床头的垃圾筒里。

黄仁俊囔了句烦。

李帝努就问他什么。

“又要洗澡，”黄仁俊不停眨眼，想让视线聚焦，“你怎么还不回去？”

“仁俊尼......”

李帝努还没开口就被黄仁俊一把推开。

“我先去洗，你自己算着时间回去。”黄仁俊坐起身，揉了揉太阳穴，然后去捡地上的衣服和浴巾。

腰窝恰好落到李帝努眼里。

“你在不开心什么？”李帝努又问了一遍。

08.

火烧尽了野草。

夏风扬起好大一片尘灰。

FIN.


End file.
